


It's Getting Weird

by JayIsInYourWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Asgore is also nice, BAM BAD PUNS FOR DAYS, Deceased Family, Depression? Maaaaaybe., Drinking, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, M/M, Me do a good summary? PFF AHA, No Smut, Not a lot don't worry, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader can art and sing, SOULS BABY, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Burn, Stars are great and Sans loves them, Tags May Change, Toriel is best Goat Mum, Undyne is pretty much BFF, Well pretty slow, You can be aaaany soul you want, nooone of that sin, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayIsInYourWay/pseuds/JayIsInYourWay
Summary: Racism.You've been seeing it a lot lately. But that's to happen when actual monsters suddenly appear. But what can you do?Apparently a lot.After getting wound up in the business of the people who "made it happen" you officially become a part of their quirky crew. But who knew you'd get whipped up in some romance with a skeleton you thought hated you.To be blunt...It's getting weird.





	1. Racist Fool

    It was a colder Autumn afternoon, you had to admit. The crisp air felt like heaven to breath in. It was perfect with the combination of the coloured leaves on trees. It was nice especially since a free day had come around, you had no paperwork, no people to visit, or people visiting. So you fled your apartment room and took an evening stroll around town. Now your hands are stuffed deep into the pockets of your cozy coat. Feet shuffling against the ground, your head was hanging low to look at them. You weren’t in a bad mood, simply lost in thought. Remembering older times made you feel warmer as if nothing could freeze you. But after seeing a frosty breath you created you were pulled back into reality...And you were hearing yelling. Oh boy…

   “Putrid animal! Get back to where you belong! Back under where none of us have to see your disgusting faces.” A middle aged man had spat out awful things towards a shaken-looking monster, towering over them. A bunny monster with snowy-white fur. Harmless, you were sure. And for that, you weren’t going to stand around and watch this like the other humans (And a few monsters) were doing. You couldn’t take it, you threw yourself in there.

   You stretched your arms out of either side of you in front of the victim. The man looked at you a bit dumbfounded. You guessed every penny you have that the bunny had the exact same look plastered on their face.

   “Hey! What gives you the right to say those things to them! They could be yelling back too but they aren’t lifting a finger, what does that make you look like right now? A bastard! A prick, A racist fucker! Leave them alone and get outta our faces, no one wants to see  _ you _ here. Scram!” You could’ve said worse things, you could’ve said more things. But you didn’t want to draw too much attention, it wasn’t needed. This guy could take his leave and the faster, the better.

    He eventually saw people staring, a few shaking their heads at him. Others...at you. He noticed that too and it seemed to really boost his confidence.

   “Yeah? Ya think? Well I don’t and a lot of other people agree! That pathetic excuse for a living creature doesn’t deserve to be here and neither do you! C’mon, On the monster’s side? Not even your own kind!?!I shouldn’t need to take this from you! Why don’t you mind your own damn business!? He seemed to be more focused on being a pest to you now. But you weren’t about to walk away yet.

   “I wonder how the police would react to this...You saying things like this to both a monster and a human. Seems almost...threatening. Hmm…” By this point your phone was in your hands and you were ready to make that move. All you had to do was dial and-

   No need to finish the thought because the man was now a mix of a horrified look and an angry one. So he grumbled in defeat and although you couldn’t make out what exactly he said. He definitely muttered something under his breath that you were sure wasn’t pretty. You paid no mind to it though, he was already walking away in a bit of a hurry.

                                                                                                                                Finally

 

    As the crowd began to fall apart with people leaving and such. You turned to face the bunny and stretched out a hand to offer them help from their uncomfortable looking position. They took it, and you were relieved they weren’t afraid of you. They didn’t even look upset. Sweet! You really wanted them to know, even with all the bothersome pricks, not all humans were so bad. You were definitely on their side.

   “You okay? Did he do anything to hurt you?” Careful about being gentle about this, you asked. You were concerned now, that jerk better have not done anything to them.

   “I’m alright, he didn’t do anything but yell and maybe just a simple push. But it doesn’t hurt. Thank you.” Their feminine voice spoke softly to you, it  even made you feel a bit less angry.

   “Good. I’m glad you’re fine. You really didn’t deserve that” All in the same breath you pulled her up. She wasn’t much taller than you. You were about the same height. Well with her head...Her ears went high.

   “I’m happy you agree. My little cinnabun and I always love to see other people who aren’t our own species accept us. Oh, you must be confused my little cinnabun is my kid." She clarified. "Sadly they aren’t here. I bet they would’ve loved to meet you.” She fell into this subject so easily. As if you were a relative or an old friend. She was so gentle, so kind.

   “Oh that would’ve been nice to meet someone else as well. Tell them I say hi.” You were being polite. Well, you’re pretty sure you were.

   "Yes, yes of course! I’ll tell them all about this. As well as my sister, they’ll  both love you. Ah speaking of them, I’d better get home to them now. Thank you very much for standing up to that man. I hold nothing against you humans if you’re wondering. Many of you are so kind.” Thankfully she understood. You were glad.

   “Thanks. I hope things go well for you and your family from now on. I’m on your side and I welcome you here with open arms. Though it’s probably overdue. You’ve been up here for a while now, heh. Anyway, you be careful now. Enjoy your day!” You waved to her as she waved back. Each of you taking your leave.

   You really hope things go well. For every monster...


	2. Your True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find the perfect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you dislike shopping. 
> 
> This is a short chapter by the way. Sorry It won't be as short next time.

After the incident yesterday you’ve been a bit more “on the lookout” for any suspicious things. You know that those problems happen every day and you can’t always be at the right place at the right time. There is always going to be more people who feel racist towards Monsters, than you. And yes, there are people who support them, but might not be able to stand up to jerks like that dude you had to go up against. Hell, you hardly wanted to. You still have trouble speaking with the people who take your order at a restaurant. 

Worker: “What can I get ya hun’?”

You: “Ah b-baaah uhm aa- I’ll er take the-”

Like really? How did you manage talking to that guy so boldly? The only way you could do that is if you had a drink or two, which didn’t happen often. Well anyway, this is your second free day so after deciding that you didn’t have comfortable enough home clothes, you set out on buying some.

 

                                    --------------------------------------------------- 

 

You disliked shopping. It wasn’t so bad but you still didn’t like it. Yeah, your friends would complain. “Ohh c’mon! Shopping is fun, don’t be such a stick in the mud!” And blah blah blah. You never have enjoyed it, but, to be fair. You had those moments where you would find something really nice and pretty, but only sometimes! Overall shopping was just boring. No stars. 

You eventually reached your favourite shop. Just because you don’t like shopping, doesn’t mean you can’t have a favourite store. This one had funny shirts which was pretty much the only reason you liked it. However, once you got in, you completely dodged the women's section. It’s not as if you have a problem with women’s clothes, you’re wearing them right now. It was just that you really wanted some baggy clothes. Ones that fit nicely but were comfortable and gave you room. So yeah, off to the men's section where all your comfy home clothes await.

It didn’t take long for you to find a perfect shirt. It was a T-shirt, a long baggy white one. In random places, cartoon-looking bones in all these different angles were placed on it. And in the middle black print was alongside the bones. It read: “Bone To Be Wild”. Oh. Oh. It’s stunning, it’s beautiful. You must have it, it’s practically calling for you. This was your true love in a shirt. And you’re totally not getting it just to annoy a certain friend who hates puns. Totally. But what were you still standing here for?! Go get it. The shirt must be yours! But once you had your hand on the shirt. It seems another one grabbed it at the same time. But...this hand was much more...boney. Which shocked you. Until your eyes met a guy with no eyes. Er...a skeleton…

Looks like you might not be getting “your love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically me at the only shop I'm okay with. Bluenotes.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not always sarcastic, sometimes I'm asleep"  
> -Bluenotes sweater


	3. Bone Boy And Something Fishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which you interact with a certain skele *wink wonk*. Oh and duty calls but you don't trust your friend about it.

So. This is fine. Everything is fine, that shirt? Fine. You were fine, _fine._

 

You weren’t fine.

 

The shirt could be lived without. You’re over that. But no. Oh no, god no.

 

There’s someone in front of you with their hand on the same shirt your hand is on. This means you have to _talk_ to them. Maybe you could just smile sheepishly, give a little wave, and hurry off. Yeah. Yeah! That works! Now you just have to do that.

 

“ah **_shirt_ ** . guess you want this too? darn it’s the only one left, i was so **_clothes_ ** to havin’ it.”

 

Or maybe they could just start talking...Oh well. Wait did they just make a pun? Two puns? Wait, wait. You’re talking to a magical skeleton who’s pretty short, wearing a comfortable looking blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and you’re pretty sure you can smell tomatoes from him. Oh and they tells puns. You couldn’t recall taking drugs at some point. Well that didn’t stop you from letting out a chuckle. They seemed happy at your reaction as well as relieved perhaps. It was hard to tell him being a skeleton and all. But their face did show expression, maybe they were just good at hiding things.

 

“Oh uh, heh. Good one. Um you- you can have it. I don’t really need it, plus they might restock this design later.” You let out a short laugh but halted it after realizing something. Oh that laugh was back and much bigger, you burst out laughing.

 

“Oh- _oh_ **.** I, pfft, I get it now! God! That’s rich! Ah man. Wow you really deserve the shirt now. It was meant to be with _you_ not me.”

 

They seemed a bit confused, so you clarified.

 

“The shirt says ‘Bone To Be Wild’.” You gestured at him with your hands. “And you’re uh, heh, a skeleton.” Wow, great you can say obvious things. Good job.

 

Well they seemed amused by your antics anyway. You might have noticed if you weren’t trying to shrink away into nothing right now. Isn’t being awkward just so fun?

 

“really? never noticed kid. i always thought that i just didn’t wake up after i slept for so long and i became a skeleton.” Great. Sarcasm. It wasn’t really the rude kind that even you like to do, but the teasing kind. Embarrassing, not awful.

 

“you okay?” They seemed hesitant. They had a look as if he was about to say something regrettable “don’t like monsters?..” Wait? What? No! Whatever god damned expression you have must work real bad with your body language to make them think that!.. Well, actually, it could look that way. But you weren’t about to let them get away with thinking you didn’t like monsters! The nerve!

 

“No! No! I have nothing against monsters, really! I’m just- sorry...I get awkward with new people. But honestly I don’t have anything against monsters, honestly.” You hoped you were giving an honest and serious look. Mixed signals have already got you in trouble once. But they seemed to believe you. Not as cautious yet not as open as before you messed up.

 

“alright pal. well that’s good, you seem like a nice person too.” They paused and held out their skeletal hand. “i’m sans by the way. sans the skeleton” He smiled. Well he always smiles. But this smile seemed a bit more genuine so you returned the smile and gave him your hand.

 

**_Pbbbbbbbfffffffft-_ **

 

Your reaction must've been hella funny ‘cause he was laughing pretty hard. Yeah, ha ha. Laugh it up bone boy. Turns out he not only likes jokes but pranks too. The small whoopee cushion stuck in the palm of his hand shall not be left forgotten.

 

“ah the whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it never gets old” He wiped a fake tear from his eye socket. Through gritted teeth (after his little show) you gave him your name.

 

“Nice to meet you Sans. It was a pleasure being embarrassed by you. As fun as it was, I best be off now. Have a good one. And take the shirt I don’t really need it.” You smiled at him once more and began to walk off hearing an amused “see ya” before you left the store.

 

 

 

                                        ---------------------------------------------------

 

 

You dropped onto the couch face first. Why hadn’t you just drove to the store? Oh yeah, ‘cause “Walking will be fun, exercise!”. And then it smacked you in the face. You could’ve at least taken the bus back. You groaned and flipped onto your back, getting in a more comfortable position and snuggling deeper into your soft couch cushions. You pulled on the blanket you always kept handy if you ever felt cold. Honestly you just liked blankets and if you can have one on, you’ll often take the chance.

 

 

Ah. This felt nice no interru- **_Bzzzzt-_ **

 

“I hate my life.” Pulling your phone out of your pocket as you complained, you found a new message waiting for you. You opened your messages.

 

 

**Drama Queen:**

 

_‘Hey! Can you come into work? Pleaaaaaaaase I know it’s your day off but Mina is sick and we have a new co-worker! So get off your bed or couch and come say hi!’_

**You:**

 

_‘Come say hi or work? Pick one and I might just do so. Might.’_

 

You just wanted to doze off. And she _knew_ that’s what you like to do when you’re free. But you do wanna meet the new staff member.

 

 

**Drama Queen:**

 

_‘BOTH! Just come in and hurry it’s getting pretty busy! Geez it’s not even late, it’s only like 4 pm!_

 

 

**You:**

 

_‘So...late...ugnn. Alright fine just lemme get ready I’ll be there in like 30 ish minutes? OH! You hafta make me food for this mwa-hah-hah-’_

 

Hah. You weren’t gonna have take-out again. She was making you dinner tonight.

 

 

 

**Drama Queen:**

 

_‘Deal! Just hurry up!’_

 

You closed your phone and left it on the couch, getting up to go get dressed. While walking up stairs you couldn’t help but glance at the family portrait you had from ages ago.

 

 

**_“Hurry up! Your so slowwwww! Get off the couch ugh! Why can’t I have a fast sister?!”_ **

 

**_“Wha- I’m not slow! Meanie!”_ **

 

**_“Just get up already I’m tired of waiting! I wanna go to the garden!”_ **

 

**_“There! My shoes are on lets go!”_ **

 

**_Running...Running...Running…_ **

 

**_“It gets prettier every day…”_ **

 

**_“Yeah…”_ **

 

Ugh you couldn’t have this moment right now. You were already upstairs, just get dressed…

 

You pulled off your shirt and looked for something more work-appropriate. You were still in your jeans from going out before. Ah! Here’s something nice. You pulled out a simple black T-Shirt. Quickly wiggling into it, you looked into the mirror. Yeah, pulling your hair back would be a good idea. Just seemed like the thing café waiters do. In movies in stuff. Yeah. Why was this important again? Well you pulled back your hair anyway and headed back downstairs, ignoring the portrait this time, you opened your downstairs closet and grabbed the light jacket you wore earlier, it was getting warmer.

 

Shuffling into some your sneakers, you grabbed your keys and some cash- just incase you wanted to buy something on your way out.

                                                   

**_Lazy tem skep -w-_ **

 

 

You opened the front door to the café and the bells did there cute jingle like always. Those things just made you feel a bit better y’know?

 

The ‘Drama Queen’ herself, Taylor (well Tay) rushed over to you.

 

“There you are!” She looked around. “Alright cool c’mon I’m gonna introduce you to her quickly before more customers come in.” She placed her hand on your back leading you into the staff-room before you could even grab your work apron.

 

“Uh okay. Did she already do her training?” You narrowed your eyes at Taylor. She gave you a smile in return. You could tell she had planned something.

 

“Nope! That’s what you’re here for, _you’re_ training her!” You groaned in response. There it is the bad news. Training itself wasn’t so bad, you just prefered to wait tables because that way you could get tips. It’s not selfish. Totally…

 

She shoved you in the room and in there stood. A very. Tall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops mic....pencil...fingers? Laptop?*
> 
>  
> 
> This took awhile cause procrastination is my best friend.  
> Have a nice day/night lovelies! And thanks to a certain someone who pointed out a mistake on this chapter *finger guns*


	4. Besties Got That?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this chapter is boring ehe

“So you’re the punk Taylor keeps talking about!”

 

You still don’t remember taking drugs. A tall, muscular, intimidating, surprisingly attractive, scaley, blue fish. Standing, ahem,  _ towering _ over you. Sharp teeth flashed at you in a toothy smile. Man, what face were you making  _ this _ time. 

 

“Holy shit, hello.” Oh there it is, your stupid first words of greeting to this stranger. Glorious. Truly glorious.

 

She seemed to find it hilarious though. Her laugh echoed through the staff room and maybe even past it. Well, not maybe. You bet right now customers were shitting themselves from that roar of laughter. “FUHUHUHUHU! Bold?! Awesome?!” She leaned in real close with a dark smirk on her face “Scary~” Oh was she enjoying this, drinking in every emotion you were feeling right now. “That’s what you’re thinking right?! Fuhuhu! I don’t mind that as long as you don’t hate me for being a monster!” She paused and you could see the frightening look in her eyes. “ ‘Cause then we’d have a  **problem** .” Yeesh.

 

“Alright, alright Undyne that’s enough, the poor girl is already tired and we don’t need a big bad monster to make it worse” Tay jumped in saving you from whatever the hell just happened. “I assure you she doesn’t have a problem with monsters, she has a problem with first impressions though” Tay joked.

 

“Y-yep. Undyne was it? Nice to meet you.” You held out your hand and gave her your name. “I look forward to working with you.”

 

Wow, she was strong. She took your hand giving it a firm squeeze and shake. You didn’t ignore the pain in your hand, now rubbing it soothingly. Geez lady, ouch. “That’s the name! And it’s good to know your fine with us, now we can be friends! Too bad though, I was hoping you’d be less fragile!” She eyed the way you rubbed your hand. “Ah that’s okay, I’ll get used to another weakling in my life, fuhuhu!”

 

“Another?” You were vaguely interested.

 

“Yeah another! I got other people in my life punk!” Even though her words seemed to show it, her tone didn’t make it seem like she was offended. Good. You don’t want to get on her bad side, you don’t know who they are but you’re starting to pity the people who  _ do _ get on her nerves.

 

“Enough chit-chat you two! Poor Kayla is out there alone and those cakes aren’t gonna bake themselves! I need to get in the kitchen and help make those pastries! You two get started on training, have fun!” And with that she left, leaving you and Undyne alone.

 

“Alright so...I’ll show you what to do back here before I show you how to wait the tables.” You lead her around the room showing her the ropes. Wash the dishes when asked, Count the bills at the end of the day if she’s still around, the ‘Shift Calendar” where it shows what days people have shifts. Undyne has been added already, you had to check if you’d been moved around for that. You had been moved, but that sweet Kayla only changed the times, not days. Thank god, you already had a plan of how to wiggle your way through everything and make sure you had enough time to come to work. Stupid school takes up so much time.

 

Oh, you were so gonna point something out to Undyne.

 

“Hey, hey. Undyne.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Looks like-” You tapped the word ‘shift’ on ‘Shift Calendar’. “-I’ve been  **_shift_ ** _ -ed _ around.” You held in your laugh. Not that the joke was amazing, it’s just so hard to tell a joke without cracking.

 

She stared at you blankly then finally spoke out. “Punk..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I officially hate you.” 

 

“Ah c’mon! It wasn’t that bad!” Hey that was a good one, kind of, not really. But you tried dammit! She rolled her eyes at you anyway. “Whatever, let's just continue the training punk.”

 

And so you did. It went well and she seemed to understand quickly. Although you had to repeat a few things and answer some questions. It still wasn’t so bad, much easier than training Kayla. The girl was great, but so talkative and wasn’t very keen on paying attention. Undyne seems like the talkative type, but you guessed she found this boring and just wanted to get it over with. You did wonder though… “Hey, do you like this job? You don't seem like the type…”

  
  


“I don’t mind it! It’s only temporary anyway! Just a side job while I’m in training. Need to get my money somehow fuhuhu!” 

 

“In training?” Geez you’re not a mind reader, be a little more blunt would ya! “Training to be a police officer, duh! So while I train on other days, I have this job! It gets a bit boring sometimes exercising at home when I don’t have to go in for training, and it wouldn’t hurt to just stock up some extra cash. So here I am!” Ah, that makes more sense. And a police officer? Yeah, seems more ‘Undyne’. You don’t need to know this fish long to figure out what she’s like. A police officer seems right up her alley. “Perfect job for you.” You smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So is that all for back here? I already know where to get the food, so can you just show me how to do the ‘waiter’ part?” Impatient she was. Unlike you, but you could respect her difference. After all this was only a side job for her anyway. 

 

“Yeah alright. Just watch me do my thing and I'll take you back in here to see what you learned and you'll do a practice on me. We’ll repeat this process until you've got it down to every last detail, okay?” She nodded in response and you took her out to where the customers would sit. There you got a work apron from a rack near the entrance and approached a customer who was sitting with their menu; Undyne followed.

 

“Hello there miss. Have you decided what you want?” You took out your pen and notepad ready to take their order as well as eyeing Undyne to see if she was paying attention. She was very focused but in a relaxed manner.

 

The woman smiled kindly at you and Undyne. Phew. You were glad she was nice and not a racist. You’ve had to escort a few people out before for bothering other customers who were Monsters.

 

“Yes, I'll have the Classic Milk Tea with extra sugar and one croissant please.” You scribbled down what she had said. 

 

“Classic Milk Tea, extra sugar, one plain croissant. Will that be all?” You hoped Undyne caught the part where you repeated the order. Training was such a pain.

 

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled once more and after you returned it you went to the back and got a croissant out of the large glass case that held all the pastries near the back. You then went through the back door and called out to Tay telling her to make the tea. After you turned to Undyne.

 

“So. While we wait for Tay to finish. What did you learn?” Shockingly, Undyne got every detail (Even the repeat part and the smile!). With that you felt satisfied and decided she didn’t need a practice on you. After you gave the woman her order, you went back to the customer section and told Undyne to go try being a waitress while you observed. She did it perfectly. So you returned to the back with her when she was done.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. After telling Undyne she was ready to serve the customers on her own, you retreated back to serving people yourself. The day was simple and passed by as an ordinary one. Sure some people had gave Undyne some odd looks or nervous glances, but they never said anything. Maybe out of fear or realizing she isn't so bad. They never did anything overly rude so it was good anyway.

 

“Thank god Undyne. This training was so easy I hardly had to do shit.” Undyne tipped her head back a bit and let out a laugh quieter than last time. It was still loud though.

 

“Fuhuhu! Don't underestimate me idiot! 'Course it was easy, this waiter thing is a piece of cake!”

 

“Gasp. Undyne! We’re in a café! That could be a pun!” You had no regrets, even when she narrowed her eyes at you. At least she was taking this we- “I will fucking murder you!.” -okay nevermind. Even with her outburst, you didn't flinch and instead began to snicker at her reaction. 

 

“Haw haw haw. No you won’t.” Maybe you shouldn't be testing her. Well, she did calm down now.

 

Sighing she took out her phone and handed it to you. You stared at her confused. Luckily she spelled it out for you. “Just put your number in it. And quickly before I change my mind! You're already getting on my nerves but hey, I still like your style punk! We’re gonna be besties from now on! Got that?! BESTIES FUHUHUHU!” 

 

“Alrighty but you gotta work your way up to my level pal.” You flipped your hair dramatically as she snarled in response. Ignoring her, you punched in your number then handed her your phone. “Now put in yours  _ bestie _ .” And that she did. Once she handed it back you quickly put her in as 'Seems Fishy’ but didn't let her see it. You'd rather let your phone live another day. That didn't stop you from chuckling at her name though. Even when she gave you a suspicious look.

 

“Tomorrow punk!” You waited for her to finish. Nothing came

 

“Tomorrow...Sunday, yeah. What’s special about it?” You were starting to wonder if she was ever blunt.

 

“Tomorrow you and I are gonna hang out, duh!” How the hell were you supposed to know that.

 

“Alright cool. Where are we going?” Please be a nice place, please don't let there be many people.

 

“My friends house! He's holding a movie/game night! You’re totally gonna come! No excuses!” You sighed. Not like you had anything better to do. You probably would've just watched some shows or catch up on some anime all day. Maybe draw a bit here and there.

 

“M’kay. But are you sure he and any other guests are gonna be okay with me just crashing your party? It's a bit rude and I don't wanna be a bother…” You were unsure. It isn't very nice when someone you don't know just randomly barges in and joins. You didn't know these people. Heck! You hardly knew Undyne! 

 

“That 'ol softie wouldn't care who the hell you are even if you're a vicious killer! He's such a goober and he loves people! Anyone! My other friends would also warm up to you, your a good, annoying human! Just keep being like that and they’ll accept you in no time! Just...don't be rude to my girlfriend or the host...I don't care how good you are, don't fucking change into a dick all of a sudden.” She spoke the last part out darkly, sending shivers running on your spine. Damn, okay. You weren't planning on it anyway.

 

“Got it. Don't worry Undyne, I'm better than that.” You smiled kindly for a moment. “But I can't help it if I be sarcastic at some point!” Better get that cleared up here.

 

“Alright punk! Fair enough!” She stretched, leaning back and pushing arms up in the air only to bring herself back to her position before. “Ah. Better. Now can we get outta here?! Kayla already left!” 

 

“Please do! I wanted to lock up a while ago and I already counted the money! You two are lucky I was nice enough not to barge in on your conversation!” Tay walked in scolding you both. You shot her an apologetic glance

 

“Sorry Tay. Have a nice night.” You and Undyne each sent your goodbyes and left the store together. After only a moment, Tay caught up to you both.

 

“Hey geez! I thought you wanted some food huh?!” She handed you a box with a meal you were fond of that worked well as dinner.

 

“Oh yeah, thanks. How could I forget about food? Guess I must be  _ real _ hungry. How about some dessert?” You smiled at her innocently 

 

“Hah hah. No.” She turned to Undyne “Sorry I don't have food for you, I’m so use to her just asking.” She gestured to you.

 

“It's fine! My girlfriend probably has some instant noodles for our awesome anime-marathon tonight!” She seemed so proud of that, as if she were about to be handed a trophy.

 

After some endless chatter, well more like talking that lasted about 5 minutes. You each bid your goodbyes and good night's and left to your cars. It was a good day. You have a new fish friend and you get to hang out tomorrow. If Undyne was this interesting, you had to wonder what her friends were like. Normally you hated hangouts with people you didn't know well. But now…

  
  
  
  
  
  


You were pretty excited.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Red, Purple, And Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the movie night yet, but I'm sure this'll be fine, right?

“Ughnn.” You covered your face with one hand. The sun was shining beams of light directly at you through your curtains. After your eyes adjusted to the light you took the chance to gaze around.

 

Where were you?

 

Oh you were on your couch. Guess you must’ve passed out after work, that would explain why you’re dressed like yesterday and why you have your work apron on. Oh, you probably should of put it back on the rack. Well whatever. Too late now. Tay was just gonna have to live without one apron.

 

Now what time is it?

 

Your phone should still be buried in your pocket. You shifted around so you could reach your phone which you eventually pulled out. Huh, It’s only 2:05 PM. Well maybe you slept a bit long. Meh. Not like you had anything important.

 

Yes you did.

 

Well dammit, you have to go to that movie and game night thing? Did Undyne ever tell you what time? Why couldn’t this woman ever be blunt!? Now you have to go through the effort of texting her. What a pain.

  


**You:**

  


_‘Hey Undyne. What time did you want me to be over at your friend’s place?’_ And sent.

 

Wait did she ever tell you the address? Ugh.

 

_‘Also where do they live?_

 

Now the waiting game.

 

___________________________________________________

 

**_Ding!_ **

 

You were making yourself some pancakes for breakfast when she finally answered. Interrupting your song.

  


**1 New Message(s) From:** **_Seems Fishy_ **

 

_Snort_. You forgot that was what you put in. You opened your phone after flipping the final pancake and turning off the stove. Your morning tea finished at the same time. Perfect.

  


**Seems Fishy:**

 

_‘Sometime around 6:30 ish. And don’t worry about the address imma come pick you up so just gimme yours! No backtalk either just do it!’_

  


Well. You normally would’ve denied to not be rude. But. This was Undyne, she wouldn’t have it any other way. You just gave in and sent her your address along with a _‘Thanks.’_

 

Alright 6:30? You have about 4 hours. That should give you a good amount of time. You were going to meet some new people, so it’s a good idea to buy some snacks for this.

 

After breakfast you took a shower and got changed. You headed back downstairs, grabbed your light coat, keys, and were ready to set off.

 

Once you got in the car and started driving, you got about halfway before realizing that since Undyne was a monster, she must have friends who are monsters too. Right? You should be on the safe side and just get both human food and monster food. But first the human grocery shop. You weren’t sure if they got monster food in stock yet, but you see monsters there all the time so it was safe to assume there would be. But you really needed to grocery shop for yourself first so you’ll double check the aisles later.

 

__________________________________________________

 

You were in the pasta aisle when you realized there was an arm above you reaching for something. So you moved out of the way so you wouldn’t be a bother. You could always come to get some spaghetti later.

 

“HUMAN!” Or not. You sighed and turned around. Where...where is the head. You don’t see a hea-

 

Oh.

 

Wow. Another skeleton! But this one was taller. They reached about Undyne’s height, probably taller. They were wearing gloves, a red scarf, and red boots. Their spines were showing but and as were a bit of their legs. But they had their pelvis covered with what reminded you of what superheroes wear. Heck. This skeleton could pass off for a superhero if he wanted. What a cool dude.

 

Wait. Now you have to speak. Don’t say something stupid. Nothing stupid. Please don’t be stupid. “Hooo- hi.”

 

_Inhale_

 

“HELLO THERE HUMAN. I WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE PLEASE.” Gee I couldn’t hear you, could you speak up?

 

“O-oh. Is that s-so? Yeah uhm...What d-did you need?” Stopstutteringstopstuttering.

 

“WHAT KIND SPAGHETTI DO YOU RECOMMEND?” Oh easy enough. You just grabbed the kind you always used.

 

“This one. It’s simple to cook, it’s pretty healthy, and tastes good.” You paused. “But it uhm...doesn’t have any magic, so you may not be able to eat it?” You said it as if was a question and it kind of was. You weren’t really sure.

 

“OH THAT IS NOTHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN’T HANDLE. MAGIC CAN BE INFUSED INTO IT! PROBLEM SOLVED! NYEH-HEH-HEH!” How humble, Mr. ‘Great Papyrus’. But you had to admit, he seemed nice, he wasn’t being rude at all and was polite in asking for your aid.

 

“Well alright then Papyrus.” You paused and gave him your name. Extending your hand afterwards for a handshake which he happily took. “It’s very nice to meet you.” You didn’t know what it was, but he just seemed like a great guy to be around, you were much more comfortable with him now.

 

“WHY OF COURSE IT WAS! BEING IN MY PRESENCE IS QUITE A NICE USE OF TIME! BUT IT WAS ALSO VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!” What a sweetheart.

 

You each bid your goodbyes and went back to shopping.

 

Hm. What were you doing again? Oh yes, groceries.

 

It hadn't taken you long to get everything you needed. You got food for yourself and food for the movie night. You now had these things called ‘popato chisps’ which you made an astounding guess that it’s the monster equivalent of potato chips. Which you also bought for whatever human guests may be there. You even snagged some monster candy and a pack of skittles. You decided to leave it at these few things, it was good enough as a guest bringing some snacks right?

 

Well you already bought it, no turning back. At least that’s what you said to yourself until you started walking back home and smelled a deliciously sweet aroma.

 

Like any sane person you of _course_ followed it.

 

Oh wow. Who knew the sweetest smell would bring you to such a cute establishment. What if they sold sweets? Couldn’t hurt to get some for the party. You wanted them to like you. Wait. You never cared about that before? Why now?

You waved the thought off before it got too deep and let your mind wander to being curious about the place you just found. ‘Muffet’s Bakery’. Your 'curiosity bar’ was high enough to make you walk in.

 

“Hello you must be new. I’m Muffet and welcome to Muffets Bakery dearie.~ I hope you don't mind spiders, ahuhuhu.~” Oh. My. God.

 

Behind the counter-display was a monster dressed in a red and pink suit with a bow on their chest. Two other bows were placed on either side of their head, each holding up small pigtails. The rest of their hair was brushed down just barely reaching her shoulders. She was smiling sweetly at you, but a small part of you said her smile hid a bit of a scary person if they so wished to act that way. But still. Oh God.

 

“Everything here is so adorable. You are so adorable.” It took you a moment to realize what you just said. “Oh! I u-uhm uh w-well I u-um-”

 

She interrupted you, covering her mouth and beginning to giggle “Ahuhuhu! You flatter me dearie. I try my best.~” she sent you wink with her left-middle eye, which you assumed was part of the pair of her main eyes. You also just realized she has eight eyes. And eight limbs...and she's a spider.

 

And there are actually a lot of spiders.

 

Wait. Remember what you’re here for! This lady is nice! And appearance doesn't matter, she won't hurt you dammit! You took a deep breath and proceeded to walk past the other customers and tables who, luckily, didn't hear what you had said to Muffet earlier. Or they’re just good at hiding their laughter.

 

You made it to the counter, keeping your cool. “Hi, I'm here for some uh…” You paused and looked down at the display holding all the pastries that she was behind. They all look amazing, from the 'Spider Doughnuts’ to the croissants. “Uhm. Actually, what do you recommend?” You had no freaking clue what to get. It all looks great.

 

“I recommend everything dearie.~ But many people are quite fond of my Spider Doughnuts as their first treat.” As she finished her sentence, a small spider crawled over near you, holding a tiny sign that you could just barely make out saying ‘Yeah!’  You had to say it was pretty cute.

 

Eyeing the little spider you answered and ordered. “W-well I guess I’ll h-have a dozen Spider Doughnuts then.” You had tried to keep the small fear you had to a minimum. You were fine with spiders as long as they weren't too close, but this one was in jumping-radius.

 

“Right away dear.~ And don't worry your precious self about my spider friend. They wouldn't hurt you, they actually seem fond of you. As am I, ahuhuhu.~” She began placing the doughnuts in a doughnut box. Aw, even the box is cute. It had two shades of purple striped diagonally as the design. There was also an adorable pink bow on one of the corners, it resembled the ones in her hair.

 

“Alright, sorry. I am warming up to them a bit as well.” You smiled. And she finished placing the doughnuts. You paid and thanked her. About to go but not before she stopped you.

 

“Dearie, since you never tried anything here before and you are the nicest human here yet- I'd like to give you a croissant and spider doughnut free of charge, just for you.” She handed you a pastry bag with the two goodies she mentioned.

 

“O-oh no. I couldn’t-”

 

“Nonsense, just take it,I insist.” She spoke in a kind yet firm tone, showing she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

You thanked her once again and left the store feeling happier than you already were.

 

You decided to go have your snack now, while it was warm. So you found a vacant bench and chilled there. Huh, what time was it?

 

_6:23?!_ How did you not notice it was pretty dark?! It really took you that long?! You can't make it back in 7 minutes! Even if you called for a ride, it would take it like 4 or 5 minutes to get here! _Sigh_. Well all you can really do is call Undyne or be late and rude. You decided on the former and called Undyne. She picked it up after the 2nd ring.

 

_“Hey punk! My girlfriend are starting up the car now so don't worry! We’ll be there soon!”_ Oh good they haven't started driving yet.

 

“Yeah about that. I’m not home right now, I was buying stuff and lost track of time, sorry.”

 

_“Seriously!? What were you buying?!”_ You glanced at the bags and doughnuts that filled the rest of the bench beside you. _“Ugh nevermind! Doesn't matter, next time try to get your stuff earlier! Where are you anyway? Better not be far punk!”_

 

“Do you know where Muffet’s Bakery is?”

 

___________________________________________________

 

While waiting for Undyne to show up, you ate the pastries Muffet gave you. They were delicious. The Spider Doughnuts were so wonderfully sweet, but not too much that it hurt, even with the amazing purple icing. You loved every bite, but it was almost too hard to eat the expertly crafted sweet. It looked so perfect with it’s round shape and the white icing design of a spider web over the purple one. Man, no wonder people loved this. But you couldn't forget the buttery goodness of the croissant. It's golden brown cover and lightly yellow tinted inside were so fantastically savory, your mouth waters all over again just thinking about it. Muffet is truly a great Baker.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Undyne showed up.

 

“Hey! Snap out of whatever you're thinking punk!”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What do you mean 'hm?’! We have to go! And did you buy all this stuff for us?!” She sounded more shocked than you thought was necessary.

 

“Well, yes. Though one bag is my own personal groceries. Sorry, I didn't have time to put them at home.”

 

“You even got monster food! And spider doughnuts?! God, they are gonna LOVE you!” You smiled sheepishly at her comic. But it was quickly replaced with shock as she grabbed your wrist. “But no time for dawdling! We have to go, NOW!” She grabbed your groceries and you grabbed the Spider Doughnuts as you each started sprinting, well Undyne was sprinting. You couldn't keep up and just ended up getting dragged. But eventually you got thrown in the backseat of a car. You wondered if this was how it felt to get kidnapped.

 

“H-Hello… You m-must be Undyne’s f-friend.” A shy but, how could you but this? 'Nerdy’ voice talked to you. Your eyes settled on a nervous looking, adorable, yellow dinosaur. They had glasses, blue jeans, and a red shirt. They were holding onto their tail and the sight made you 'aw’ internally. As you introduced yourself.

 

“Y-you’re Undyne’s girlfriend right?” You asked, but you were already sure she was. She nodded which confirmed your theory.

 

“The one and only! Of course this cutie is my girl, FUHUHUHU!” Undye boated as she started up the car.

 

She held onto her tail a bit tighter and blushed. Now she was even cuter than before. “My n-name is Alphys.” You smiled at her.

 

Undyne started driving. You and Alphys fell into an uncomfortable silence. But after around five minutes she spoke up.

 

“U-uhm...Do y-you watch anime?..” You brightened up.

 

“Y-yeah! I do! I really like it!” She seemed less nervous and you each finally got into endless chatter over this topic. She seemed less nervous and you did too. Out of all the people you've met recently, you think you related to Alphys the most.

 

Eventually you reached your destination not too long after you left. You pulled into the driveway of what you think is a nice home. It was too dark to make an accurate judgement. But you did notice Christmas lights wrapped around the home. It was a nice touch but you wondered why. Usually people wait until December and it was still pretty early November. Ah whatever, everyone has their own opinions.

 

Undyne and Alphys (even after you told them not to) each grabbed a bag of yours as you grabbed the doughnuts. You all walked to the door and Undyne knocked, poor door. It looked like it was ready to give-in and fall over.

 

From the other side you could hear muffled yelling and lots of banging and shuffling. What the hell?..

 

Eventually someone just yelled 'Come in!’ and Undyne opened the door and you all walked in.

 

“HEY GUYS SORRY WE’RE LATE! LITTLE PUNK HERE WASN’T READY, FUHUHU!” You wondered why Undyne had to yell. There were three people just a little far, but still easily seen only a few steps awa-

 

Wait.

 

You knew these people.

 

And you almost dropped your doughnuts in surprise.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. Movie And Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story progresses

Hmm. Maybe you were just seeing things. No. Wait. They’re real. And you know them  _ all. _

“Papyrus?..”

“SHOPPING HUMAN?!”

“Ambassador of Monsters?..”

A thumbs up and wide smile was given to you in return.

“Mettaton?..”

“A fan of mine? Oh, an absolutely beautiful one at that.” He purred.

So one may wonder. What. The. Fuck. You were shocked, and you were pretty sure your mouth was hanging wide open at them. It was short lived though. A familiar blue hand that landed on your shoulder caused you to shut it with an audible ‘ _ snap _ ’.

“You know ‘em punk? Even Paps?!”

“Trust me Undyne. I’m as shocked as you are. Wait?! You’re friends with them all?!” Alright this was just getting weird.

“SHOPPING HUMAN I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE HERE! WOWIE! WHAT A SURPRISE, I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TOO?! AND YOU KNOW METTATON AND FRISK! THIS IS WONDERFUL!”

You were about to reply when another person came over. Another skeleton.

  
  
  
  


Aw hell nah.

  
  
  


“Wait. Even Sans?!” 

 

“You know Sans too?! Hey...Now that I think about it. You knowing us all is pretty suspicious…” She narrowed her eyes at you.

 

Actually, most of them were giving you dirty looks. Papyrus was oblivious to it all and was still smiling obviously still elated that you’re here. What a sweetie. Frisk looked nervous though. But the shocking thing was that even Alphys was giving you a darker look! 

 

“Kill me please…” That was all you could manage to choke out. Like really. You just got here and you already messed it up without even knowing! You didn’t like get-togethers but you were actually excited for this one! And of  _ course _ you had to make them hate you. You really were the definition of bad-luck.

 

But when Papyrus rushed over to your side, you couldn’t help but feel a bit better. 

 

“WAIT! FRIENDS! LOOK AT HOW UPSET THEY ARE! THEY EVEN BROUGHT US SPIDER DOUGHNUTS! I ASSURE YOU THEY ARE GOOD, SO GIVE THEM A CHANCE! WHY NOT ENJOY OURSELVES WITH THIS NEW ADDITION OF COMPANY!” You loved Papyrus already.

 “Heh. Yeah! Sorry punk! I should know better, you bought this stuff for us and everything! I’m just so used to humans hating on us I got protective of my pals here! You’re definitely a good guy!” Undyne apologized.

“This darling here doesn’t look very bad anyway. You are correct! Undyne, you said they bought this stuff for us? All of it?” Mettaton began to question.

“One bag is my groceries...but I wouldn’t mind sharing if you really wanted something from it…” You were still timid from all the negative attention.

“What a sweetheart!”

Frisk marched over to you too and began signing quickly to the others.

“ **Yeah! They seem nice, so let’s enjoy this!** ”

“FRISK WAS SAYING THAT-” Papyrus was beginning to translate for you but you cut him off.

“I know what they said. Thank you for beginning to clarify though.” You smiled at him.

“WOW! YOU CONTINUE TO AMAZE ME HUMAN! YOU KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE! EVEN I DIDN’T KNOW IT! LEARNING IT TOOK ME 4 DAYS!” He leaned in to you and lowered his voice. Somewhat.

“The trick is to learn non-stop! No breaks! Nyeh-Heh-Heh!”

You gave him a thumbs up. “Only someone as great as you could accomplish such a task.”

He stood up straight again. “WHY OF COURSE! ONLY MY AMAZING TALENT COULD DO SO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!”

“Alright we get it nerds! Let’s just go start already!” Undyne took all the groceries and even the doughnuts from your hands, running off into the rest of the house before you could refuse. Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Frisk followed.

It was just you and Sans now. Wasn’t he being awfully quiet though?

“So...Uhm...We should join them?” You tugged at the collar of your shirt nervously. It was a bit too quiet between you for your tastes.

“heh. yeah.”  Yet none of you moved.

“Look Sans, I’m sorry if you thin-”

“listen.” Wow. He just cut you off. Normally this would’ve bothered you but...His tone was cold, sharp and straight to the point. Yeah. He definitely isn’t in the mood.

“i don’t really care how you got here. but if you really are some human tryin’ to gain our trust and eventually hurt us. i don’t mind breaking you both mentally and physically. capiche?” He was looking at you. No.  _ Through  _ you. It sent chills up and down your spine. His eye sockets were completly devoid of light. He meant what he said. You didn’t need to be told twice.

But you weren’t just going to take that! Sure, you were scared (understatement) . But you could still talk back!

“Sans. I didn’t agree to come here with Undyne (Well you didn’t even really agree. She would’ve made you come either way.) just so you would be mad at me even when I didn’t know all you guys would be here.” You turned to look at him fully and dead in the eye...socket.

 

“I want to enjoy this time with you guys. I wasn’t expecting that I’d know everyone here! It was a pleasant surprise for me! But when you guys assumed I was trying to manipulate you, it scared me. I want to be your friend. I want to be  _ everyone’s _ friend. I’m not saying that you should trust me right off the bat because, heck, even I understand that it’s pretty creepy that I know all of you. And with all the shit humans have put you all through, I deserve to be looked at unhappily. But I do want to earn your trust Sans.” You paused and your stare broke as you looked away and rubbed your arm shyly. “I-if you would just let me.”

 

He stared at you for a moment and silence fell over both of you. But he broke it.

 

“heh. alright pal. you don’t seem very bad anyway. why don’t we just go and enjoy, yeah?”

 

“Mhm. Yeah!” You let him go ahead first and you followed. Sure. Sans seemed to let it drop now.

 

But you could tell he didn’t really trust you yet.

 

You were still determined to make that trust form.

 

___________________________________________________

 

“Alright Frisk go to bed! Tori would kill us if we let you up any later! Night punk!” 

 

It was currently 10:37 PM. Mettaton left at 10 for his ‘beauty sleep’. He apparently had to go over to ‘the studio’ for a recording session? You didn’t really remember. The food was mostly empty but there were a few chips left and 2 Spider Doughnuts up for grabs. (You helped yourself to a Spider Doughnut) You were forced onto the couch with Sans and Papyrus. You were squished in the middle while a blanket covered all 3 of you. Undyne and Alphys insisted on taking the floor in front of you all both of them cuddling together. They also had a blanket wrapped around them. It was a burrito of adorableness. But at the moment Undyne was pushing Frisk to go sleep. (“Isn’t this Papyrus’ house?” You asked Undyne. “Yeah but Frisk uses the guest room since they’re here so often.” She clarified)

 

They rubbed their eyes and then signed lazily.

 

“ **I’m not even tired but fine. ‘Night everyone.** ” As they trudged up the stairs they earned a cluster of ‘good night’s’ from everybody.

 

“Alright how about a game now!” Undyne looked excited. Probably not a good thing.

 

“What game?” You just wanted to eat your doughnut in peace and watch whatever movies were left.

 

“MIGHT I SUGGEST PUZZLES! AM THE ULTIMATE CHAMPION OF PUZZLES! That left you questioning how that was possible.

 

“We don’t have any puzzles anymore nerd! How about video games!” Undyne suggested

 

“‘m down for that.”

 

“S-seems like fun.”

 

They looked to you for approval. But you were too busy stuffing your mouth.

 

And they starting laughing.

 

“Chipmunk!” Very funny Undyne.

 

“HUMAN DO NOT STUFF YOURSELF SILLY!” 

 

“yeah kiddo.  **_doughnut_ ** continue to scarf it down like that.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus screeched.

 

“yeah bro?” Sans’ shit-eating grin was turned on by now.

 

“NO PUNS ALLOWED! BUT SERIOUSLY SHOPPING HUMAN. MAYBE SLOW DOWN?”

 

“Smfsh.”  _ gulp _ “It tastes so good though. But uhm, sure for video games.”

 

“GREAT! Let’s start! But what game?!” Undyne questioned.

 

“You guys have Super Smash Bros and Mario Kart?” You asked.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


Gaming was incredibly fun. You crushed Alphys and Papyrus in each game. But Undyne and Sans were tough to beat. 

 

“NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! YOU’VE BEAT ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I’M GOING TO BED! GOOD! NIGHT!” He threw his controller down at the spot he was sitting in after he stood up. After he marched to the stairs and began his way up.

 

“bro wait.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“it’s 12:24 am. it’s morning not night.”

 

“ **NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!** ” He screeched and the last thing you each heard was a door slamming.

 

“Well I think I should sleep too. Undyne I think I’ll call a cab home.” You stood up. “Thank you for inviting me Undyne. And thank you for helping host Sans. I also enjoyed meeting you for the first time Alphys. Good night.” You were about to turn and leave but Sans stopped you.

 

“hey uh kid. it’s a bit late don’t you think? dangerous to go home alone now. why not stay for the night?”

 

“Oh I’ll be fine. I’m used to wandering around late.” You argued.

 

“I-I agree with Sans. Also t-that habit should probably stop…” Undyne and Sans nodded in agreement.

 

“Stay here for the night! Young human women shouldn’t be going around at night alone! Paps’ll give you a ride when you wake up! Stay here!” Of course you couldn’t say no. It was Undyne.

 

“Alright...Thank you then.” You were still uncomfortable with the idea though.

 

“no problemo. you can sleep on the couch. i’ll be heading to bed right now too. if you need anything just wake me up kid.” You weren’t a kid, geez.

 

“Yes okay. Thanks again.” 

 

And so. The day came to an end. Undyne and Alphys went back home together. Sans went upstairs to go sleep and you flopped onto the couch, covered yourself with a blanket and went to sleep. Today was a good day. You liked these people and it was all going smoothly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


For now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN EXCUSE. I wanted to start writing before but I had to attend a wedding and then I got sick and didn't want to do stuff. (Fun Fact: I'm still sick! ;w;) Sorry though. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. Stay Fresh brohams. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry not sorry.


	7. I've fallen and now I'm pausing

Hello there! For those of you enjoying my story so far, I’d like to apologize to you. (This goes for my other story even if it's only a chapter in.)

 

My story hasn't gotten very far yet and some of you may actually have been waiting for the next chapter with the fiery hope that I would at ‘long last’ return and bring another chapter of this story! 

 

But. Nah.

 

I'm not abandoning this story. *Puts hand to chest and gives an exaggerated and dramatic look* Did you think I was?! I'm deeply wounded! No I wouldn't do that. Most likely. For now it will just be on hiatus. Some family things have drop kicked me and now I'm on the ground helping myself and the other people who have also been drop kicked. Family things are annoying like that. 

 

I'm sure this won't last long so hang tight! Or not. It’d be nice but it's up to you. But anyway. I hope you have a great day/night. Buh-bai! I also just realized I said story a lot.  **storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory.**

  
  
  
  
_ This 'chapter’ will be removed once the hiatus has been completed. _


	8. Ah hah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation

*Finger guns*

Guess who finally decided to returnnn.

To sayyy.

This story is over.

I’m going to take a fine guess that you don’t care too much. But I feel the need to give an explanation nonetheless.

This isn’t a good story. I don’t like it. I have no idea why I started it because I never had a plan for it to begin with. I jumped into a Sans/Reader story before even thinking about what it should be about. And, yes. Sometimes that works and it’s how I use to make my stories. But I really can’t think of a way to redeem this story.

You might like it. I don’t. I’d publish chapters with the thought of “Eh, good enough.” Which isn’t something you should do. My writing wasn’t something I can say I’m proud of.

But.

I got better in writing.

So.

I’m making a new story!

One that I’ve thought about countless times. Planned out. And even made little sketches for it just for fun!

I plan to use my new and improved writing for it. And rewrite chapters if I must to give you guys that quality fanfiction y’all are so thirsty for.

 

This new story will be one I **refuse** to abandon. Even if you don't believe me.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy If I made a mistake tell me pwease.


End file.
